


Slide thru

by romxnogersav



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romxnogersav/pseuds/romxnogersav
Summary: Is it too hot, or is Chris making you hot and bothered in the middle of the night?
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Slide thru

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Kinktober with me! I’m so freaking excited! It’s the first time I’m participating, and I am a little anxious as well, but it’s shameless month, so it’s gonna pass.
> 
> Kinktober day: October 1- Fingering 
> 
> I’m leaving you to this little piece, and I hope you enjoy it!💫

You groaned in frustration. It was hot, far too hot, even with the AC on. You didn't know if it was simply the Boston weather or Chris' body heat that was making you run hot. Whatever the reason, it was hard to fall asleep. Your muscles couldn't relax, you kept turning, trying to find a comfortable position that allowed the heat to subtle.

Chris was sprawled on his stomach, hands under his pillow, hugging it to himself. He was naked, only a thin sheet covering his bubble butt. You had no idea how he was asleep right now. The man ran hot like a furnace. If you were finding it hot to fall asleep in only your panties, he had to be sweating buckets by now.

With a huff, you gave up altogether. You sat up and swung your legs off the bed, and with a silent step, you left the bedroom. Your feet patted against the hardwood, as you descended down the stairs, and towards the kitchen.

With a fast step, you moved around the island and in front of the fridge and pulled the door open. The cool air hit your naked form, your nipples hardening as a pleasant chill ran down your spine. You sighed at the sensation. Now that was better.

You eyed the ice-cream, and without a second thought, you pulled the tube out.

You sat it on the counter and rammed into a drawer until you found a spoon. You opened the tube, your mouth salivating at the sight of the creamy deliciousness inside. Spooning a generous amount, you brought the spoon to your mouth, and almost moaned at taste and coolness combined.

You felt your body relax as you ate spoon after spoon, the heat you felt almost disappearing.

Almost.

That was until a big hand wrapped itself around your middle, a warm body pressed against your back, and Chris' cock nudged your ass.

You shrieked in surprise, and then a groan of displeasure fell from your lips. The hand that wasn't holding the spoon gripped the counter as the warm feeling from earlier began to seep into you again.

"What are you doing up?" Chris' voice was gruff, hoarse with sleep. You felt yourself burn under the touch on your skin and his voice in your ear. You felt a shudder run down your spine, you pussy clenching around nothing.

You cleared your throat, trying to sound as normal as possible, although the burning, both across your body and around your private parts was betraying you. "It's too hot to fall asleep," you breathed out when you felt his lips on your neck, just behind your ear. He pulled the soft skin into his mouth, sucking on it, before he let it free, his teeth scraping against it. You trembled into his hold, his lips moving lower and lower until he was nibbling at your neck.

"It's too hot or am I making you too hot? Too bothered?" he rasped, biting at the junction where your neck and shoulder met. You moaned, no longer being able to hold your frustration in. Okay, maybe there was nothing wrong with the weather. Maybe it was all Chris. His body close to yours, naked and hard, glorious.

His hand traveled up from your stomach, glazing the underside of your breast, before taking it in hand. You arched your back, hungry for his touch, desperate.

His hips trusted forward, cock hard, rubbing deliciously against the soft material of your panties. You could feel your slick seeping into them.

He fumbled with your breast, tweaking the nipple in between his fingers, the bud hardening even more under his expert touch. You whined, trying to rub your thighs together until you felt Chris probe them apart. His knee settled in between them, and when it glazed your clit through your soaked underwear, you moaned in delight.

His free hand reached up, settling on your chin, holding your head in place. His breath was hot on the back of your neck as he ran his tongue along the shell of your ear, and whispered, "Answer me, sweetheart. Which one is it?" he rubbed his knee against your mound, his hand moving to your other breast, "I can bet it's me, isn't it? I'm the reason you are hot, burning with need. So wet, your panties are soaked through."

You nodded frantically, a needy "Yes" slipping past your lips. He chuckled, the vibrations resonating into your body. He left open-mouth kisses on your neck, down to your naked shoulder, your cheek, and the corner of your mouth.

"Tell me what you need, baby," he growled, his impatience seeping into his voice.

It was too much and too little at the same time. His knee, his hand on your breast, the one on your jaw. His lips, ghosting with a feather-like touch. You needed more, and you needed it fast.

"T-touch me," you finally found your voice, your strength, to utter those two words, hoping and praying he'd understand.

"I'm already touching you. You have to be a little bit more specific than that," you couldn't keep still any longer, you couldn't take the burning. You moved your hips, barely rocking them against his knee, trying to tell him what you wanted.

He let go of your chin, his hand sliding down over your breasts, stomach, mound until he cupped your sex. You nearly screamed, your head falling against his shoulder.

"Here? You want me to touch you here?" you nodded, not wasting any more time. If he didn't touch you properly, if he didn't stick those thick, nimble fingers into your weeping channel soon, you'd explode.

"Use. Your. Words. Tell me." his voice was getting sharper, almost commanding. A new wave of slick seeped out of you, and you knew he felt it, if his grunt, the jerking of his hips was any indication.

"I want your fingers."

"There you go. That wasn't so hard now, was it?" he finally moved his fingers over you, just a little. You mewed at the feeling, head falling against his shoulder. He rubbed tight circles on your clit through your thong. Then, he pulled the material down your legs, letting it fall to the floor.

He hoisted your left thigh on the counter. When your hot skin made contact with the cold marble, you hissed. Chris ran his fingers along your outer lips, then he dipped them just so into your slit, collecting some of your juices. He smeared them over you before he pinched your clit with his wet digits.

You couldn't take it any longer, you needed him inside you, "Chris, p-please," you weren't sure what you were begging him for. To fuck you with his fingers, or to bring you to release. One came after the other, but you didn't know which one you craved more.

"No need to beg, sweetheart. Gonna fuck my fingers into you real nice," a chocked sob fell from your lips when you felt Chris push one thick digit into your cunt. Although just one, the stretch was there, and that didn't stop your soaked core from swallowing the digit like it was meant to be there. Chris buried his finger to the knuckle before he started pumping it in and out of you.

You reached back, one hand tangling in his disheveled brown locks. You pulled at the strands, eliciting a loud groan from the man behind you.

"Fuck, love. You are so warm, so fucking wet," you could feel his dick twitch against your ass. He kissed your neck, bending his head at an angle that allowed him to reach your collarbone too. He sucked on it, a high-pitched moan left the back of your throat.

You clenched around his finger when you felt him scrape your walls with his blunt nail. It was sliding thru your pussy at a great speed. He swirled his thumb around your bundle of nerves, twerking your nipple just in time. He was stimulating your body in the best way imaginable. When your body shook in his arms every time he did it, he felt a surge of pride run down his spine.

He was making you cry out, touching you. He had that effect on you, and he'd lie if he said it didn't turn him on. He was getting impossibly hard against your backside, but he wanted you to finish. He wanted to feel you squeeze his digits, soak them in your juices, and feel how your body went pliant in his arms.

You whined low in the back of your throat when he pulled his finger out. You missed the fullness, but you weren't left unattended for long. Next thing you knew, he was pushing not one, but two of his fingers in your tight channel.

You screamed out, your walls fluttering at the thickness. He stretched you good, his fingers sliding with the help of your wetness.

"You are so tight, baby. Fuck, I can feel ya squeezing me," your eyes rolled back at the praise, your breathing elaborating as gasp after gasps fell from your parted lips. He fingered you steadily, paying attention to the noises you were making. Every short breath, desperate moan, and every shake of your body.

He scissored his fingers, massaging your walls in earnest. Your pussy was squelching with every move he made. You were so wet, your juices dripped down his fingers, and onto his palm, your thighs even. The sound of him fucking you, your moans and his ragged breaths filled the quiet night.

With a twist of his wrist, he had you close to the edge of ecstasy, as you chanted his name like a prayer. You wanted to cum, you were desperate for release, for the burning feeling to leave your body.

"Your pussy is swallowing my fingers so well, baby. I can feel your walls flutter, begging for release," on one particularly hard thrust, accompanied with another twist of his wrist, he glided his nail against your g-spot. You screamed, and he did it again, "You want to cum, sweetheart? Is that it?"

You felt like you couldn't talk, couldn't give him the verbal confirmation he needed. You were swallowed whole by the feeling of him fucking his fingers into you, touching you, and bringing you closer to the brink of an orgasm.

You found what little clarity you had, as you uttered a broken "Yes".

His lips left your neck in favor of moving to your ear, and he whispered, "Come for me, then. Milk my fingers, baby," his voice was gruff, commanding.

Your pussy clenched around him in a vice grip, the edges of your vision blurred by pure, white bliss. Your body tensed before it went limp in his arms. The way his name left your lips in a scream was almost sinful.

Shockwaves ran down your spine in the glory that was your post-orgasming bliss. Chris was murmuring things into your ear, his voice intoxicating, yet a little distant as you slowly came down from your high.

When he slipped his fingers from you, he brought them up and onto his mouth, making you gasp. Although the burn had subtle, watching him stick his fingers into his mouth, lick them clean, and groan at the taste of your release, had you squirming in his hold. His hard length at the globes of your ass had your desire run up through the roof.

"You taste like fucking heaven," you felt your face heat up at the praise, even though you knew it shouldn't. He just fucked you with his fingers in the kitchen, hunched over a tube of ice-cream that was completely melted by now.

He helped you set your foot down again before he spun you around and his lips touched yours. He kissed you, all teeth and tongue, sharing the taste of you with every movement of his tongue against yours.

When he pulled back a little, it was so he could look into your face with s smirk that said far more than words could. Still, he felt the need to elaborate on his plans for the rest of the night.

"I'm gonna fuck this pussy nice and slow until you could barely keep your eyes open, darlin'," he didn't waste time before he picked you up and took the stairs two at the time. Safe to say, by the time he was trough with you, you were almost unconscious. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [romaxnogersav](https://romaxnogersav.tumblr.com/)


End file.
